The Lost Story of Konoha: The Uzumaki Brothers!
by BlackMagic622
Summary: When Naruto fails to bring Sasuke back, things seem at an all time low. But then he gets a surprise of a life time! He has a brother! This is their story. NaruxHina, OCxIno, GaxSaku
1. Chapter 1: Enter Alex Uzumaki!

The Lost Story of Kohana: The Tale of the Uzumaki Brothers

**Author's note: Well, this is my first fanfiction, I have had this idea for months now, and I really want to get it onto paper, so hopefully you are not too harsh, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Enter Alex Uzumaki!

It was not the best day Naruto Uzumaki ever had, not by a long shot. He had just been carried back from a mission to try to bring back his friend, teammate, and rival, Sasuke Uchiha. His team consisted of himself, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, and their chunin leader Shikamaru Nara. They all had nearly died fighting the members of the Sound 4, except for Shikamaru, who escaped with only a broken pinky. In his hospital bed, Naruto was only thinking two words "I failed…", but that was not the worst of it, he knew he would get hell from Sakura, the one who he promised to bring Sasuke back. He was pondering leaving the village so they wouldn't have to put up with him anymore. That is until two people entered his room. It was Hinata Hyūga and Sakura Haruno, he felt like they were going to yell at him because he put their loved ones in danger and breaking his promise, he was shocked when he felt two pairs of arms hugging him.

He looked at the two girls who were crying before he finally spoke up "W-what are you guys doing, I failed you".

Sakura replied with sadness in her voice "We were so worried about you, we are just glad you are okay!" Hinata nodded while a light bulb flashed over Naruto's head "Hinata, you do realize that your making physical contact with me right?" She started smiling and replied in a more confident tone "Of course Naruto-kun, I realized when you left, that I might never see you again, so I promised myself to be more confident and be a better friend to you than before".

He smiled as Sakura thought "She was in tears she was so worried about you Naruto, you two deserve each other, hopefully you realize that". Suddenly they heard a knock at the door, opening to reveal Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraya, coming to check on their favorite hyperactive blond knuckleheaded ninja.

"You going to be alright kid?" said Jiraya, Tsunade almost immediately answered saying "He will be fine, his recovery speed is amazing, and he will be cleared along with all the others today".

Naruto smiled saying "Finally, I need some real food; the hospital food is not that great". Sakura sighed and said "Ramen is not real food Naruto". Naruto just stuck his tongue out and asked "So, can I get out of here now, I feel fine" Tsunade just nodded and said "Alright everybody out, let's let him change and I will tell the personal that you are free to go". Around 20 minutes later, Naruto checked out of the hospital and saw Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, and even Ino waiting for him in the lobby. Hinata saw him and asked "We are heading out for barbeque, you want to join us?" Naruto said "sure thing" and they headed out for the barbeque place Choji's family owns.

As they were walking, Ino spoke up saying "Hey guys, did you guys hear? Jiraya brought in a new ninja from Snow Country last night; apparently we are going to meet him sometime within the next few days. All I know is that Tsunade said he would be a real asset to the village".

_**Flashback**_

Jiraya and the mystery genin had just crossed the gates into the hidden leaf village after a long trip through brutal Snow Country. The genin was about 5 ft 10, couldn't be any older than 13, but he did wear a cloak to cover his face. The two gate keepers Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane noticed blond hair, thinking it was Naruto.

"Yo Naruto! Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Getting no response Jiraya decided to speak up, "This is Naruto guys, it's a new ninja, sorry for the confusion" and with that they just wandered into the village to get to the new genin's apartment he bought.

_**End Flashback**_

"Sounds interesting" said Naruto, but then out of nowhere, Kakashi appears in front of them. "Hey, the Hokage wants all of you guys at her office to introduce the new genin, and before you say anything Naruto, food can wait, this guy is joining are team so we need to be there". Turning around, the group finally arrived at their destination, and walked into Tsunade's office as she was finishing her meeting with the new ninja saying "Oh, by the way, the blood test confirms that you do in fact have a brother here!" This guy was shaking like no other, wide eyed, but he was happy. Naruto took a look at his new teammate, wearing black ninja pants, and a blue shirt with a wolf on the back.

"This guy doesn't look so tough, he probably is going to drag us down" whispered Naruto to his sensei and other teammate, both properly hitting him saying "Be nice!"

The boy then ecstatic saying, "R-really? I have a brother?" Tsunade saw his enjoyment and saying "Yes, in fact he is in this very room! Go on say your name to everyone!" The boy nodded as he stood up saying with great confidence "My name is…Uzumaki Alex"

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to Know Alex Uzumaki

_**Chapter 2: The Brothers Meet At Last**_

_**Author's Note:**_

" " _**speaking**_

' ' _**thoughts**_

So how is everyone enjoying the story so far? I know I was not very good on the last chapter being it was less than a thousand words, but that will soon change. So any couples you think might happen? I've got 3 in my head as dead set going to happen. Btw, chapters hopefully will be out every Tuesday from now on so look forward to that. So with that let's begin:

Chapter 2:

If everyone in that room was drinking something, then they would have done a spit take of massive proportions. Instead, there was a "NAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNIIIIII!?" that people in stone village might of heard.  
"Did I say something wrong?" asked Alex. "No, they're just shocked, being you thought you were the last of your clan too, you might have been shocked. But speaking of which that's him over there behind you, Uzumaki Alex, meet your brother Uzumaki Naruto."  
"H..hey" was all Naruto could mutter still shocked at the matter. "Nice to meet you Otouto san. My name is Alex." That was when it hit Naruto "Huh?" "Yep I am older than you by around 11 months, but don't worry, I won't hold it over you…much" the last part muttering to himself.  
At that point everyone around him started asking questions like crazy "Where have you been?" "Why are you here now?" etc. "Ok everyone" said Alex in a slightly demanding voice "I know you all have questions, but I have yet to stop by the new place since arriving here, so let's go back to my place, so of you by the looks of you just got out of the hospital, so let's make it comfortable"

"Can we all fit in your apartment asked Sakura knowing it would be crowded if it was anything like Naruto's apartment. Grinning evilly he said "Who said anything about an apartment, I got my own house." "Dude, how can you afford a house your only 13?" demanded Kiba; he was not buying that one. "I go on a lot of A rank missions, the pay is good." Suddenly a loud "YOSH! LET US GO ON TO OUR NEW FRIENDS HOUSE! YOUTH!" came in the form of Rock Lee making sure everyone needed hearing aids later. The place wasn't to far from the Hokage building, so they went over, and when he opened the door, everyone sounded like they were at an art field trip "Oooooo" "Aaaaahhh". It was a very nice house, like VERY nice. It was lighter blue for the walls, carpet was snow white, and it had a fireplace, guest rooms, master kitchen, even an HD TV. "Okay!" commanded Alex "Take a seat in the living room anywhere you like, except the chair, that's mine" as he sat in his leather recliner. "Now let's get started with the questions, shall we?"  
With the Konoha 11, and some superiors like Jiraya, Kakashi, and Tsunade in the room, Alex began answering the first question on everyone's mind "Where have you been?"  
"Ok, the reason I have not been here is I was born in the Village Hidden in the Mist. I graduated the academy in one year at the age of 8 and was immediately assigned a genin team. I did missions there for about 3 years, and spent the last 2 doing my own training in Snow Country."  
"What were you doing the first 7 years?" asked Shikamaru. "Well, the Mist was at the time being controlled by many different nations in between kage, so all ninjas, rebels, or anyone else they wanted were thrown into prison camps, which was where I was from when I was 3 till I was 7. I believe some of the jonin were leaf, but I think they are dead."  
"Why did you go off on your own?" said Ino a little concerned, "You could have died!"  
"The reason was….my team tried to kill me, not just once, constantly, for reasons I don't feel comfortable sharing just yet, until I had to ask the Mizukage to let me leave the village. That really did not help as they attacked me just last month, I managed to wave them off, but still, it gets tiring."  
Now everyone was comfortable with that, until they realized something about the room, it is FREEZING! Ino jumped to check the thermostat "52 Degrees!? Why is it so cold in here" Ino said shivering like nobody's business. "Gomen'nasai. Here this will help" as he pulled off his jacket revealing he was not wearing a shirt, showing off his toned body, making Ino blush like crazy "T..t..thanks" was all she could say trying to turn down her pink face. "Anyways, it is cold in here because it just feels better with my chakra nature, I use ice ninjutsu, so keeping it cold just feels better to me ya know?".  
The Q & A went on for another hour or so before they started to leave all except for Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraya, and Tsunade, and Ino "Here's your jacket back" offered Ino, "Keep it for now, its going to get cold later, I'll see ya later Ino, okay?" Alex said smiling while Ino perked up "Yeah!" "Now, Alex, I want to know as Hokage what you did during years 1-3 of your life, being you left that out" Tsunade demanded, giving in he lowered his head "I was an accident…I was never supposed to be born according to the scientists, so my parents gave me up as a fetus to do stem cell research, implanting cells to help my ice jutsu later in life." he forcefully said holding back tears, they weren't exactly happy memories. "I wanted to wait to tell people that, it isn't really something I am proud of Lady Tsunade". "This will all be strictly confidential" offered Kakashi, "Now, we are going to let you and Naruto get acquainted, I'm sure you have a lot of catching up to do.".  
As the adults in the room left Naruto had a serious face "I know what your hiding Alex, it's okay". Fearing he knew Alex was thinking of an excuse while lying "I have no idea what you're talking about", while Naruto completely shocked him "Which one did they seal you with?"  
Alex stood there mouth agape, not believing what he had heard. Here in front of him stood a person who knew his secret, and without hesitation too. "A wolf, the seven tails. How did you know Naruto?"  
Looking at his stomach, and grabbing the place where the seal would be, "Because I have one too, the nine tailed fox" The brothers stood there smiling, finding someone that had felt the pain they had suffered all their lives, nodding Alex said "I guess we are both jinchurikis, making us 2 of a kind" winking. Naruto pondered "Jin-chur-iki?" "I'll tell you later, for now let's get some ramen! It is my favorite!" Naruto at this point nodded vibrantly "I knew there was something about you I liked!"  
Around the same time Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were talking around town getting ramen of their own to celebrate the new guy in their group. Ever since Sasuke left, Sakura and Ino had built their friendship back up with Hinata joining as a trio of really good friends. But some things never change "Hey Ino-pig, Alex seemed like a nice guy, you should totally go after him!" Trying to ignore the tic Ino retorted "Why don't you Forehead!?" "Because you were blushing like crazy, and almost drooling when he took off his shirt, which your still wearing by the way" interrupted Hinata, and at that remark, Sakura nearly ROFL'ld right there while Ino stood there mouth agape 'What happened to her, she used to be so quiet and nice, we are turning her into a monster, Naruto being in the hospital must have really hit her hard'.  
Speaking of Naruto, he and Alex were just passing them by saying "OI! SAKURA, HINATA, INO!". Turning, Ino said "We were just about to get ramen, as we already know you are getting some yourselves, want to join us?" Alex perked up "Sure thing!"  
Sakura whispered into Ino's ear "Asking him out to ramen as a first date? Bold choice" as she giggled Ino could only say "Shut up and eat".


End file.
